Together Again
by Belichan
Summary: L'incontro tra Belial e il suo servitore serpente...sarebbe meglio leggere prima One Day


Belichan: I personaggi appartengono alla Yuki Sensei e questa storia non è stata scritta con scopo di lucro.

Together Again...

Seduta su un trono alla fine della sala, la figura era ferma e ricoperta da un mantello nero. Si poteva intuire solo il suo viso, le labbra accennavano un sorriso sprezzante. Attorno a lui stavano centinaia di demoni provenienti da tutti i gironi dell'inferno, silenziosi in attesa degli ordini di sua Eminenza Lucifero. Dietro di lui, sei demoni femminili, i sei satana, stavano in attesa.

Dopo dieci minuti di silenzio, Lucifero parlò.

"Dove si trova il Cappellaio Matto? Non è ancora tornata dalla missione?"

Lucifero aveva parlato senza nemmeno voltarsi, percependo la sua assenza.

"Sapete com'è fatta Belial, vostra Eminenza…prende sempre tutto alla leggera!" Era stata una dei satana a parlare, una donna alta che stava a sinistra di Lucifero.

"Ti pregherei di non usare quel nome, Barbero, come ben sai solo sua Eminenza può usarlo…" La voce proveniva dall'altro lato della sala. Il portone di legno nero si era spalancato all'improvviso e tutti i demoni si erano voltati verso la figura che stava sulla porta. Il Cappellaio Matto spostò il cappello nero di lato e sorrise. "Sono qui, vostra Eminenza." E si inchinò. Fece un paio di passi verso il trono, preceduta da un serpente dagli occhi nocciola che giunto di fronte a Lucifero si alzò e sibilò in direzione del demone di nome Barbero.

"Ma quel serpente…?" Barbero rimase a bocca aperta fissando il serpente che aveva una vistosa cicatrice sulla coda.

"E' il mio nuovo servitore…" rispose il Cappellaio Matto lanciando un'occhiata a Barbero. Quelle poche parole fecero tornare alla mente del Cappellaio Matto la giornata appena trascorsa ed il motivo del suo ritardo.

Appena sveglia, era stata chiamata ad udienza da sua Eminenza che l'aveva informata di un attacco degli angeli al girone più esterno dell'inferno. "Gli altri satana sono tutti fuori per i preparativi del rito di stanotte, vorrei che te ne occupassi tu." Sua Eminenza era stato chiaro e il Cappellaio era felice di obbedire agli ordini del suo signore. Si era quindi congedata e aveva lasciato la stanza del trono. Quando fu rimasta sola, scostò piano l'orlo del suo vestito, lasciando intravedere un tatuaggio a forma di farfalla sulla coscia destra. Lo sfiorò piano e subito apparve una variopinta farfalla simile a quella tatuata. Le sue ali erano rosse e bordate di nero. Il Cappellaio vi salì per raggiungere il girone più esterno. Volò a lungo e quando giunse a destinazione atterrò a poca di stanza dal gruppetto di angeli e smontò dalla farfalla che subito scomparve. Guardando i suoi nemici aveva subito notato che si trattava di un gruppo poco numeroso, probabilmente dei soldati inesperti o che volevano farsi scoprire facilmente, perché non avevano fatto nulla per celare la loro posizione.

"E' molto strano" mormorò il cappellaio. Si avvicinò piano per sferrare il suo attacco e sterminare quindi tutti quegli sporchi angeli che avevano osato penetrare il regno dell'inferno. Mentre si avvicinava notò uno strano serpente che la fissava. Era nero, la sua pelle luccicava e i suoi occhi nocciola la colpirono molto. Anche lui si mise ad osservarla, sibilando debolmente. Il Cappellaio si perse un istante negli occhi nocciola del rettile ma poi tornò alla missione.

All'improvviso il cielo divenne nero. "L'eclissi…"mormorò il Cappellaio. Sorrise e continuò "Bene, mi tornerà utile…" Coperta dall'oscurità riuscì a spingersi fino al limitare dell'accampamento, e dopo essersi nascosta dietro un masso che si trovava li vicino, sollevò una mano e soffiandoci sopra lievemente creò una piccola fiamma di fuoco infernale. Soffiando più forte appiccò fuoco all'accampamento. Essendo un fuoco speciale, in poco tempo avvolse l'intero accampamento e gli angeli perirono in pochi istanti, senza riuscire a capire che cosa fosse accaduto. Le fiamme illuminarono il cielo reso scuro dall'eclissi per pochi minuti e quando tutti gli angeli furono bruciati si estinsero in un istante.

"Facile…" Il Cappellaio Matto voltò le spalle al luogo in cui erano bruciati gli angeli e mentre si stava allontanando notò una figura nera e brillante che sfrecciava dietro di lei. Poi una voce che conosceva mormorò "E' la tua ora, Belial…" Dopo un secondo ci fu un lampo e un tonfo.

Il Cappellaio si voltò e vide il serpente di prima a terra. Da una ferita sulla coda sfociava copioso il sangue. Il serpente sollevò la testa verso di lei e sibilò piano. Allora il Cappellaio alzò di più lo sguardo e vide una figura nell'oscurità che mormorò pensando di non essere udita "Maledetto serpente…l'ho mancata" e svanì.

Il Cappellaio abbassò lo sguardo e si avvicinò al serpente che stava a terra. Gli accarezzò la pelle calda e guardò la ferita. Era molto profonda e aveva perso talmente tanto sangue che rischiava di non vedere la fine dell'eclissi. Il Cappellaio si inginocchiò nell'oscurità di fronte al muso dell'animale e mormorò:

"Non so cosa ti ha spinto a rischiare la tua vita così, ma non lascerò che tu muoia…"

Si strappò la veste e cercò di fermare il sangue ma tutto sembrava inutile. Il Cappellaio imprecò "Dannazione!" Il serpente appoggiò il muso sul grembo del demone, guardò nei suoi occhi come per consolarla. Ma il Cappellaio parlò ancora "Resta solo un'ultima cosa da fare…"

Aprì piano la bocca del serpente e col dito premette su un dente acuminato. Quando la pelle fu tagliata, il Cappellaio non emise nemmeno un gemito e subito voltò il dito lasciando cadere tre gocce di sangue nella bocca del rettile. "Il sangue di demone dovrebbe guarirti…"

Subito il serpente si illuminò di rosso, la ferita sulla coda si rimarginò, ma sotto lo sguardo esterrefatto del Cappellaio Matto i cambiamenti non finirono lì. In pochi istanti infatti il serpente si tramutò in un angelo dalla carnagione scura e gli occhi nocciola, che portava solo un paio di jeans. L'angelo fissò incredulo il viso del Cappellaio Matto, che era sbalordita quanto lui, e mormorò "Ma cosa è successo? La pena è stata annullata?"

"Ma Philip…cosa…che cosa ti è accaduto?"

L'angelo chiamato Philip tentò di alzarsi ma appena ci provò ricadde pesantemente a terra. Immediatamente il Cappellaio Matto gli si avvicinò e poggiò il capo di lui sul suo grembo.

"Maledizione!" imprecò Philip "Dopo tanti anni passati a strisciare, le gambe non mi reggono più…"

"Philip…" riprese il Cappellaio "perché eri un serpente?"

"E' la pena…la mia pena per essere fuggito…per aver tradito la tua fiducia. Quando mi hanno arrestato, il consigliere Sevoftarta avrebbe voluto farmi tagliare le ali, ma Zafkiel mi ha salvato, grazie alla sua influenza, sono stato tramutato in un serpente e abbandonato…ma almeno ero vivo. Dopo quel giorno ho iniziato a vagare senza metà per il cielo e l'inferno…non sapevo nemmeno io cosa stavo cercando…ma poi quando prima ti ho visto, ho capito…non mi fermavo mai perché stavo cercando te…volevo tornare da te…"

Philip guardava fisso davanti a sé, il corpo disteso, rilassato, il capo sul grembo del Cappellaio.

"Dopo che hai bruciato gli angeli, ho avvertito una presenza malvagia e…"

Il Cappellaio gli accarezzò piano la testa, Philip si interruppe, tacque un' istante e poi riprese "Credevo che sarei morto, invece tu mi hai salvato e ora posso addirittura parlare…"

Il Cappellaio sorrise tristemente "E' stato il mio sangue demoniaco…durante le eclissi, il regno delle tenebre acquisisce potere e il mio sangue, che hai ingerito, ha rotto l'incantesimo degli angeli…ma non so per quanto potrà durare…"

Philip si voltò a guardare il viso triste del Cappellaio, le accarezzò piano una guancia e avvicinandosi la baciò. "Non essere triste, Belial. Non speravo nemmeno che avrei potuto ancora toccarti, baciarti, invece è successo…sono felice…"

Anche Belial sorrise e mormorò "Anch'io…"

Poi Philip l'abbracciò, la strinse a sé e sempre stringendola la prese. Belial giacque nella terra con lui e quando tutto fu finito, lui le accarezzò i capelli piano, poi la copri col suo corpo e dopo averla baciata ancora le sussurrò "Staremo insieme…sempre."

Belial si addormentò fra le braccia di Philip e si risvegliò solo quando l'eclissi stava per finire e il cielo ricominciava ad illuminarsi. Philip sentì un fremito e la chiamò. "Belial…Belial!"

Il Cappellaio si destò e vedendolo sorrise. Lui la strinse ancora e disse "L'effetto dell'eclissi sta svanendo…lo sento, tra poco sarò di nuovo un serpente…"

A queste parole anche Belial lo strinse di più e gli accarezzò freneticamente il viso. Lui si tirò più su e la baciò con dolcezza "Anche se sarò un serpente…sarò sempre con te, non ti lascerò più, ti proteggerò. E alla prossima eclissi…"

"Si…" disse Belial sorridendo e baciandolo ancora "ti voglio vicino…vorrei che la prossima eclissi arrivi presto…"

"Anch'io" mormorò lui, poi la baciò per l'ultima volta e quando si fu staccato ridivenne un serpente.

Il Cappellaio si alzò, raccogliendo i vestiti. Anche se la fine dell'eclissi aveva illuminato un po' il cielo, oramai era quasi notte. Sapeva di essere in ritardo per l'udienza serale, ma con tutta calma, si sfiorò il tatuaggio evocando la farfalla dalle ali nere e purpuree. Il serpente le si avvicinò e lei lo esortò "Andiamo Philip, attaccati pure…"

Il serpente scivolò sulla gamba, sul ventre e infine appoggiò il muso sul collo del Cappellaio. Belial gli sorrise e salì sulla farfalla, che partì alla volta del palazzo.

Il serpente nero si voltò verso il Cappellaio, si alzò e leccandole il viso la risvegliò dal sogno dei suoi ricordi. "Si…è il mio nuovo servitore…".

Lucifero si informò riguardo all'esito della missione, dopo di che il Cappellaio fu libero di congedarsi. Si inchinò e preceduto dal serpente lasciò la sala del trono.

Camminando per i corridoi di pietra, il serpente avanti a lei, il Cappellaio si nascose dietro una colonna e attese. Quando l'udienza fu terminata, Lucifero tornò ai suoi alloggi e tutti gli altri demoni alle proprie occupazioni. Pochi minuti dopo, nel corridoio si udirono dei passi che si avvicinavano. Non appena una figura, coperta da un mantello con cappuccio, ebbe oltrepassato la colonna dietro la quale si trovavano il Cappellaio e il suo nuovo servitore, quest'ultimi sbucarono fuori, facendola cadere per lo spavento.

"Buonasera.." esordì il Cappellaio.

Il Serpente si era subito avvinghiato alla figura col capo coperto stringendola tra le sue spire e aprendo la bocca per morderle la gola.

"Ordinagli di fermarsi…" mormorò la voce, la stessa riconosciuta dal Cappellaio nel pomeriggio.

"Al contrario di te, non amo dare ordini a chi mi serve…preferisco che agiscano liberamente, seguendo i proprio desideri…Tuttavia…Philip, lasciala…non sporcarti le mani con chi attacca vigliaccamente alle spalle…"

Il Serpente lasciò andare la figura e si arrampicò sul corpo del Cappellaio. Da lontano si sentirono dei passi. Il Cappellaio allungò la mano per aiutare la figura ad alzarsi. Un demone minore arrivò correndo e chiamando "Eccellenza! Eccellenza Barbero! Sua Eminenza le vuole parlare immediatamente!"

Il demone si fermò a poca distanza quando vide il Cappellaio che teneva una mano sul braccio di Barbero.

"Vai da sua Eminenza…che cosa aspetti?" Dopo queste parole il Cappellaio, sempre tenendo la mano sul braccio di Barbero, avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio e bisbigliò "Ricordati…che molti angeli sono decaduti perché anche se il tempo passava perseveravano nella vendetta…C'è tempo…"

Il Cappellaio la lasciò andare e allontanandosi con il serpente che le leccava il collo aggiunse "Barbero…ti auguro di riposare in pace…"


End file.
